My Name
by LolitaBina
Summary: Atsushi is known to have nothing but when he saves King Akutagawa lives, he is claim as the king mate and crown as his queen. Can he becomes a partner that can shoulder the king burden or will he falls into the darkness as he learn of how dark the world can be? Not everything is what you see. Omegaverse! (Dazai/Chuuya pairing include)


He has been living on his own long enough to even remember how it feels like to stay with someone else. It has been about few years since he ran away from his abusive orpanage to a far away place within the forest where all the wild animals resides. Everyone would have say that he is crazy for even planning to live inside there where his fate will be unknown but he is quite content to live inside a solitude away from human contacts. After living with an abusive caretakers and not so nice people in his age, it makes him scared of human interaction which leads to the reason of him choosing to stay here despite how old and broken the cottage is. Every time it rains, the roof will start leaking everywhere so he had to find a particular spot where he won't get wet when it happens.

Finding food is a bit hard for him since there are only trees around him but luckily there's a river nearby cottage so he won't be thirsty. His food mostly are wild mushrooms, edible flowers, nuts and if he's lucky they're fruits on the street a few hours from his place where it's accidentally drop from the merchant travelling carriage. He had always knew from the beginning that the road is use for the merchant to travel to the capital to sell their food or things. It does struck his mind from times to times to follow along the road to see how the capital looks like but due to his past trauma with people stop him from doing so.

Besides, it's not like he will be able to lives in the capital anyway since he has no money or well family status. For all he knows is that he is just an orphan and his last name is "Nakajima". No home, no money, mo talent nor any family left. He has nothing and even if he had find someone to love, he will have nothing to gives to that person. So he is fine now.

He is fine.

Even if he's alone.

That's is what he thought when suddenly one night, when he is sitting beside the broken window with a night lamp at his arm reach, as he sews the torn clothing in his hand to prepare for the upcoming autumn. At that time he is just humming a song from long ago, a similar melody that always play in his mind ever since he was a child. The The clothes on his hand is one of the abandon things he had found in the cottage as well as some useful supplies he found underneath the hidden place beneath the rug. Never he knew why the place is abandon but at least he can turn it into a decent home for years to come.

As he sew the clothes in peace, he suddenly heard a loud sound nearby his front door and quickly turn his head around to see where the direction is coming from. It could just be a wild animal but usually they would scratch his door instead of making that sound and if he heard correctly, the sound seems to big to be coming from an animal. Due to his curiosity, he finds himself standing up and walks toward his front door. With nothing to protect him, he just stands there with his hand slowly reaching the handle. The sound of his gulping escape his lips as he pulls the door open with a gentle push.

His grey eyes widen in shock when he sees blood and a dark figure lying down in front of his house. At first he was speechless but then slowly he kneels on the ground and places his hand gently on the man throat. A sighs of relieve comes when he feels the pulse stills running. Even though he hates blood because it reminds him of his dark past but he still wraps his arms around the man armpit and gently pull him in. The sight of blood trails along put a reminder on him to clean it later as it will attract unwanted beast to his home. It will be bad enough to take care of someone while trying to keep the house safe.

He never had guest before nor expect to have one because he lives deep in the forest which makes him wonder why the man somehow manage to find his way here in this condition. And there are blood everywhere especially around his chest as if he had just barely escape from a fight. Judging by the man clothes, it seems to be made off from well made and expensive material as he trails his fingers along the fine thread sew of a house symbol. He doesn't know what the symbol meant or which families it belongs to since he is not a noble nor have any proper education about noble house. Just like every other orphan kids, they are just taught that all nobles and royal has theirs clothes specially made to has their family crest symbol to show their status.

Why would a noble and rich family doing here? Something must have happen on the road to cause the man to wander around and ended up here makes him feel sympathy. It must have been another bandit attacks. They often loves to use the forest as their hidden place to attack nobles or merchant to steal or kidnap them. He had encounter them from time to time but manage to sneak away. Who knows what they will do to him? He is lucky for now that they haven't find this cottage yet and hope it will remain that away as he wants to have a nice and quiet life.

As gently and slowly as possible, he removes the stranger clothes in attempt to clean and treat the wound. The man lets out a painful grunt as he takes off the clothes making him scared for a bit if his action will hurt the man more but as soon the voice quieten down, he quickly try to finish his task as soon as possible. Once he had taken it all off, he uses the clean water that he kept in a large jar to clean the blood first. He firstly clean the one around the chest before cleaning the man face. But as soon as he did, he starts blushing to realize how handsome the man is under the moonlight. Who would have thought he would encounter such a handsome man? It takes him a moment to realize that he was staring before quickly placing his needles in a boil water to get rid of the bacteria before sewing the wounds.

It hurts when he hold the hot needle but his determination to help the man is strong so he ignores the burning pain and sew the wound until it is close nicely. The wound is quite huge and would probably leaves a scar but it is not deep enough to reach the organ so the man will survive through the night. As soon he finishes putting the herb and wrapping an old bandage around the man, he covers the person with an old fabric as a blanket before lying down at the corner to get some sleep. It seems he would have to finish his sewing some other times as he is too tired to move around now and his fingers hurt so bad. But it doesn't hurt as bad as the time he is in the orphanage.

Unknown to him, the stranger eyes are open after a long struggle so he can take a peak at the boy who had just save his life before closing it back due to lack of energy. Before he closes his eyes, he feels like he had just seen a beautiful angel with white hair and pale skin. An unknown desire appears in his heart and a strange feelings spread around hi body making him feel warm. He had felt the boy touches him and it doesn't feel strange or weird.

He wants to see.

He wants to know.

But,

He will have to do it once he regain back his strength.

And have his revenge.

* * *

"Have you found him?"

"Nope but he should be nearby."

"What if they get to him first?"

"He will be fine." He laughs as he scratches the back of his head. "He is not the type to die so easily anyway even if he got attack from his back."

"That fools, they should have known he hates sneak attack."

A smirk spread across his face. "They will get what's coming to them."

* * *

The sun had fully rises when he woke up from his sleep and looks around to find there's nobody around, if it wasn't from all the military training he had since he was a child he would have found sitting up as difficult. But here he is leaning against the wall as he places his hand on his bandages chest to find there's no blood coming out anymore. Whoever it was that helps him did a really good job. He searches for his clothes but find that it is nowhere so he takes a peak outside and find that they are hanging on the long branches along with others clothes. The boy must have tried to wash the blood stain away when he is asleep.

Then he looks around some more to find that the old cottage his in is quite old and barely has anything important inside. But it seems to be able to hold the weather for who knows how long. He wasn't raise in this kind of situation so he wouldn't have known how the peasent survive this long.

"You're awake." The white angel appears carrying a basket with him filling with herbs. "I'm glad."

The man nods his head as he looks the boy from up and down.

"Are you the one who had save my life?" He asks just to be sure.

"I guess you can say that." The boy blushes when he realizes that he is being stare at since he is not used to this kind of attention. "Are you hungry, I will be making some soup soon."

A growl escapes from his stomach when food is mention earning him a chuckle.

"I guess you are then."

Normally he would have someone head on a spike for daring to laugh at him in his worst moment but he couldn't find to do that now as the laugh seems so innocent and carefree. He hadn't heard such laughter for a long time.

"Name." he says making the boy giving him a confused look.

"Yes?" He leans forward to hear clearly,

"Your name." The man asks.

"Atsushi." The boy says shyly as hadn't be introduced himself to anyone for a long time. "My name is Nakajima Atsushi."

That sounds like a nice name.

"Yours?"

The man look down to think for a while before replying.

"Ryunosuke."

Atsushi smiles widely to finally learn the person name and quickly get inside the house and left his shoes outside so he can prepare lunch for both of them. The soup is nothing special since it just contain some edible herbs and mushroom that he found along the way. He would take a trip around the whole forest when he runs out of food but when winter is coming he would spend hours to get every food offer by the forest so he would survive. Every winter is like war for him but thankfully water helps him when food runs out.

Ryunosuke must have been living a good life since he seems unsure about the cottage and always look around as if the cottage looks like a ruin to him. Seeing the way he acts is kinda cute like he had just adopt a stray cat. Ryunosuke must have notice him laughing again as his eyes gone back to him and his eyes seems to be able to look into his heart making him blushes deeply before looking away. Does all noble has that kind of look?

"Do you live alone?" Ryunosuke suddenly asks. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh." The noble doesn't seem a bit suprise. "Same."

Atsushi tilts his head in wonder, every word the man says seems to have no emotion as if he is just a soulless person. He thoughts every rich people are always happy since they have everything, money, land and good food but the man seems to show otherwise. Maybe, no matter what you are, not everyone could be happy with their life.

"But I have sister." Ryunosuke suddenly mention.

Atsushi smiles warmly as he cuts the mushroom in pieces.

"At least you have a family." Atsushi says. "It's better than having nothing, right?"

". . . Yes."

They seems to develop an awkward relationship between them.

* * *

It has been a second day he stays here and the wound seems to be healing faster than Atsushi expected. The wound seems to take months to heal seems to take only a few days for it to dissapear so he had cut off the thread from Ryunosuke body and surprise to see that everything is gone. It looks like as if Ryunosuke had never been found bloody in front of his door step.

"My family inherit a bloodline that able to heal fast." Ryunosuke explains as he looks down on Atsushi who is replacing his bandages. The curious look on Atsushi face is cute.

"Wow, that's so cool." Atsushi comments as he presses his hand on the chest. "As if it is magic."

Ryunosuke admit he is a bit suprise when Atsushi suddenly touches him, it takes a while before Atsushi realize what he had just done before pulling away and start apologizing for being so bold but Ryunosuke doesn't want to hear any of those words. When Atsushi pulls away, he quickly takes the blond hand before he could escape and pulls him toward him. The feelings of their body presses against each other makes him feels right and . . . warm. Who would have thought such feelings exist.

"Don't go," He says possessively as he hold Atsushi tight.

"I-I'm not going anywhere. This is my home anyway."

"Not for long."

A sudden chill comes making him feel strange as his face press against the the muscle and toned body. He is just an orphan with nothing to give so for a noble to hold him like this make him feel nervous. He knows that Ryunosuke will leave him and go back home as soon the wound is fully heal so he doesn't want to expect too much between them. They are just too different and never meant to be. Besides, he knows he had this crush on the noble but it doesn't mean that Ryunosuke would have felt the same.

"We shouldn't-"

"Hush." Ryunosuke silence him. "Let us stay like this for a while."

Atsushi nod his head for a bit and exhale the scent that linger around Ryunosuke and when he felt a warm harm traveling under his clothes, he pretends he doesn't notice it nor pushes it away. He doesn't understand this. Why does he felt so attracted to someone her just met? Why does he carve for touch and love from someone above his status? Is this right? Touching like this and wanting more of this sinful act between two people.

As soon he looks up and their eyes met, those thought are left forgotten as their face lean closer to one another and before he knew it, their lips are press softly against one another. It was his first kiss. They pull apart to look at each other once more before pressing their lips again but harder this time. Before he knew it, his arms are around Ryunosuke while Ryunosuke arms are around his hips. He can feel as his body is push on the soft futon below him and their clothes are roughly strip with the help of their hand. It was early in the evening when this happen when their sinful act begins and the cries of his mourn is loud as if the whole forest can hear him.

Ryunosuke keeps biting him around his neck and when he rolls him over, he gives a very painful bite at the back of his neck making him cry in pain before pleasure takes place as he feels strong thrust enter from his back. At this point he feels like there's nothing he could do can bring him back.

"Mine." He growls.

Atsushi can only agree to his words.

* * *

It has been a week and Ryusonuke hasn't left yet despite his wound has fully heal. He seems more used to the place as he returns with a small basket full of wild berries, he enters the house to place the fruits near the fireplace before he walks toward to where his lover is. Ever since they started having sex, they had never stop since then and Ryunosuke find every opportunity to do it from day to night leaving his lover exhausted. They have done it so many times that Atsushi could find himself barely walk or move to do his daily chores so Ryunosuke decides to do it for him. Besides, it was his fault why Atsushi couldn't move but he find himself smiling to see his lover couldn't do anything without him. It makes him feel superior and important in the relationship.

As he sited down besides his unconscious lover, he brushes the back of the hair to see the bite mark he had places on the bare skin to prove his claim on his lover. He bets Atsushi wouldn't have known what claiming mark is since he wasn't raise in the same situation as him. This makes him a bit worry if his mate knows the truth and decide to run away but he promise to never let it happen. The other thing that worries him is his mentor and other advisers since he did bond with someone whose not a noble nor royal status without telling anyone beforehand.

He bet his mentor will be surprise to see him bringing someone home and be like "who's this? Oh my, since when did you get so naughty? My dear son has all grown up." and say it with those annoying voice of his.

"Um . . ." Atsushi mumbles and his eyes start to flutter open.

"You're awake." Ryunosuke says as he lean down to kiss his lover neck making Atsushi chuckle.

"That tickles!"

"But you love it."

Atsushi turns his body around and wrap his arms around Ryunosuke neck, his eyes are full od adoration and love pleasing his lover as he once again kiss those swollen lips once again.

"I can't believe you just took my virginity a few days ago." Atsushi voice is breathless due to the long kiss.

"It shouldn't be a problem since you took mine as well." Ryunosuke reminds him. "I couldn't wait for my sister to see you."

"You want her to come here?" Atsushi laugh at such thoughts.

It was then Ryunosuke gives him a weird look. "Here? I'm taking you back with me to the capital with me."

Atsushi eyes widen in shock.

"You're taking me . . . to the capital?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Then how are we gonna get married then?"

Those words shock him before fear taking over, he pulls the blanket around him to cover his body as he distance himself from Ryunosuke. Such action make him receive an angry growl from his lover but he could care no less. Those words seems more like an empty promises to him since it is impossible for a nobody like him to be married to a noble. Shouldn't a noble marry a noble only? Isn't that the law of this world? There's no way they could be together.

Ryunosuke come closer to him and because the cottage is small, he find that he has no place to run and there's no way he wants to run out naked with only blanket drape around his body. His lover hand starts caressing his shoulder making him tense at first before he starts relaxing due to the warm and gentle touch which makes him feel safe from any danger. Ryunosuke take this chance to bring Atsushi back to his arms not wanting to be separated nor scared his lover again.

"Are you afraid?" He asks.

Slowly he nods his head.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I do." Atsushi rests his head on Ryunosuke shoulder.

"Then why?"

"You're meant to marry a lady or a princess to gives you heir. I'm just an orphan boy with no wealth nor status. I come from no great bloodline which makes me useless. It's better you find someone else."

"There's no one else." Ryunosuke says as he rubs Atsushi back. "There's only you in my mind."

"You don't know that yet, maybe our feelings is just curiosity since we're still young and you're like the first person I met after these long years. That must be why I crave for your touch so much and for you, I had just saved your life. That must be why you are attracted to me because you owe me a life."

The sudden harsh grip make him yelp when he feels the nails deepen into his skin.

"Ryu-Ryunosuke kun!"

His lover didn't listen as he continue to grip on Atsushi tightly, afraid to let him go. He knows that those words doesn't mean to hurt him but he is angry that Atsushi underestimate his feelings like this. It is well known in his place that those with powerful bloodline can scent their mate and he had found him. Atsushi is a peasent which might have explain why he can scent the same but he is still angry. Is there any way to prove to Atsushi that they are soulmates. A pair that meant to be together until death do them apart?

It is too late to think of separating and go back to the way it is.

He had claim Atsushi and the mark on the neck is the prove and they have bond so many times that nobody else could satisfy him. He would go as far as kill Atsushi if he had too then kill himself if Atsushi refuse to be his. If he can't have Atsushi then nobody else can.

"RYUNOSUKE!"

When his lover starts screaming his name is when he finally let Atsushi goes and imagine his surprise to see his lover coughing and lying weakly on the ground. He must have held him too tight until he couldn't breathe.

Oh god.

He had almost kill Atsushi.

"I'm sorry."

Quickly he got up and leave. He had just left Atsushi like that because his mind has gone blank. The guilt wrap around him like thorns and he couldn't stop scratching his chest because his heart keeps beating fast when he remember the condition he had turn Atsushi too. How could he have done that to someone he finally manage to love? After living for 23 years, he had never felt attracted to anyone nor have any special feelings. The only people he sees as important is his sister and his mentor since they have been with him for such a long time. So, falling in love for the first time is special to him but he ends up almost killing his first love.

Why is he so stupid to let his anger to take over? His mentor has reminded him more than hundreds time to let his emotion in check due to his enormous strength that has the ability to kill a bear with a single punch. It didn't take him an hour when he suddenly feel a presence behind his back. In reflex, he attack the person behind him but the guy easily dodge it and kick his legs in ease.

Ryunosuke about to let out his form but stop when he notices that it was just his mentor.

"Something bad must have happen for you to attack without seeing who it is first." He laughs. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

Ryunosuke frowns before he gets up and brush the dirt off.

"How did you find me?" He asks without bothering to answer his mentor question.

His mentor looks at him interestingly and start to sniff funnily before a broad smile spread across his face. It was then his face turn serious as he suddenly bow before him like a good servant.

"Have you found your mate, Akutagawa kun?"

Only his mentor can get away with calling his name instead of his title.

"Indeed I have." He answers truthfully knowing that lying will just be a waste of time. "You have brought my carriage and my stuff haven't you?"

"Indeed I have, since I thought that staying here for a week must have made you homesick, don't you?"

Akutagawa looks around the place and remember the time Atsushi teaches him how to tell the difference between the poisonous and edible food that can be gotten in the forest.

"Not really." He answers and the small smile form goes unnoticed by Dazai.

* * *

Atsushi lies on the ground as he wipes the tears falling down from his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happen, just now they were just snuggling but then Rynosuke suddenly grip him so tight until he couldn't breathe and just left him there. Does Ryunosuke hates him now? He knows that it was his fault in the first place because he knew they were never meant to be but it still feels hurt. His heart seems to be torn to half when Ryunosuke left his side so here he is crying and wishing that he had just keep his mouth shut.

But he is afraid.

Afraid of the outside world.

As he continues to cry, he didn't notice the dangerous approaching his home and before he knew it he felt a sharp blade press against his neck. Five figures are now inside his home and starts searching around while one of them keep the blade at it's place while standing behind him to secure him at his spot. Fear spreads around his body andhe starts shivering as his eyes glance down at the blade. It seems to be well made due to the handle had beautiful craving. It does't seem like something a criminal should hold.

"He's not here!" One of them shouts.

"But the blood trail ends here."

"That guy must have ran before we get here."

He feels his hair being pull back roughly and a scream escape his lips before he got beaten up.

"Where did that guy go?" The beard guy ask.

"I-I don't know." He answers which earns him another beating.

"Don't lie and answer us immediately!"

Atsushi shake his head. Even if he did know, he will never answer their question. There's no way he will betray Ryunosuke but why are they searching for him? As they continue to try forcing him to answer them, he continues to tell them that he doesn't know. They must have gotten impatience with him when they suddenly pushes him down. The man got on top of him and start pulling his clothes roughly.

"Might at least enjoy what we have here."

Hearing those words made him scream for help as he struggle under the man. He refuses to done it with anyone else other than Ryunosuke.

"HELP!" He screams. "HELP ME!"

They all laughs in amusement.

"As if there's anyone here that can hear you."

Even so he continues trying to break free so the man punches him hard on the chest causing him to go numb due to overwhelm pain.

"That will shut him up."

They laughs once again and start making their way with him. Tears once again fall from his eyes as he knows that he is too powerless to go against them. Before he could give up and just accept to his faith, a strong wind blew against his face. By the time he open his eyes, there are blood all over him and the man on top of him is headless. He could only stare as the body slowly fall backward and the heavy weight on top of him is gone. Slowly he turns his head around and see the other men are screaming and their pieces of body are dissapearing one by one.

Should he scream in fear?

Or should he laugh in happiness?

He doesn't know what to react to this situation.

"Are you okay?" He turns his head to the other side and see a smiling man looking down at him. When he gives no response, the man take off his coat to cover his body and helps him to sit up. " I would love to help to carry you but I don't think his majesty will be happy that I touch you more than necessary."

His majesty?

"You didn't know, didn't you?" He asks amusingly. "The guy who you had saved is known as our king, his majesty, Akutagawa Ryunosuke."

Ryunosuke is a king?

How?

"And you're his mate." He brushes his finger on the mark behind Atsushi mark. "I would be looking forward working with you."

In that moment he feels his body being carried and his face come close with Ryunosuke, he looks up to see his lover cover in blood but he doesn't mind that the same blood covering him as well when he sees the anger and pain fill in Ryunosuke eyes. Slowly he raises his hand and touches the king face.

When Ryunosuke looks down on him, all he could do is kiss him gently on the lips.

"I'm alright now." He says. "Thank you Ryunosuke kun."

The anger dissapears completely from the person eyes as he snuggle his face against Atsushi happily when he learns that his mate doesn't hate him.

Dazai looks at them both before turning to look at the corpse surrounding them, if they weren't blood or body pieces everywhere it would have been a bit more romantic. So he takes a step forward and pushes his two fingers behind Atsushi neck to make the boy unconscious. Akutagawa didn't question him as he steps outside to the open sun and Dazai follow. Outside, they are horses and guards surrounding the place. They didn't question why their king is cover in blood as they understood their position to only follow orders.

"Make this place spotless would you?" Dazai asks as he clasp his hand together and they obey immediately. One of the guard bring a black horse forward, the king beloved horse that can move as fast as lightning.

Akutagawa gets on the horse with Atsushi still in his arms and ride away follow by Dazai and few of the guards. Back to his home but this time he will bring his mate with him.

* * *

A/N: I just post this without re:reading it. tehee

Don't forget to review!


End file.
